


It ends with you.

by Vivaci



Series: Dabbles For Requiem Defied [2]
Category: Requiem Defied
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivaci/pseuds/Vivaci





	It ends with you.

It’s dark and foggy. The place is a fucking graveyard. Kaage sits pretty on top of a porcelain bench, jumping up and practically purring when he sees Grethrou.

“Didn’t think you’d come.” He smiles, baring his teeth.

“Almost didn’t,” The older says, glancing around, avoiding contact with the smaller boy in front of oh him. “Shit, the second I walked in here I just about walked right back out. The fuck you doin’ in a place like this? And askin’ me to come along?”

He doesn’t mean for it to come off as it does to his boyfriend, but now he’s got this glare and Grethrou knows he’s fucked up. 

“S’not what I meant, it’s eerie here. I shoulda’ expected it from you, lil vampire.” According to plan he perks up, beaming at him again. “You seem off, you alright or is somethin’ gettin’ to ya? Is that why ya called me here?”

“Yes, actually. I need you to do something. Grethrou,” He lays his hands on the assassin’s shoulders, gazing up at him. “I think our time has come. This is where it started, this is where it’ll end.”

He can’t do much send him a look, confused, thinks his words over. “This is where it ends?” He stumbles and shutters out, now feeling the goosebumps that had made themselves prominent on his arms and back, the hell was he talking about? What’s made him think these things?

“What are you talking about, babe?” He tries, mentally cursing himself for not coming off as calm as he envisioned. Kaage just smiled at him softly, starting.

“Grethrou, listen to me. It’s nearing, the hunger, the blood lust. You’re too close, you’re too close to be safe. Haven’t you noticed? All of my friends have “disappeared”. They haven’t gone missing, Grethrou, I killed them. Sucked them dry, watched the color, the life, just leave them. I get high off of it, and fuck, I don’t realize it’s wrong until I’ve done it.” He pauses, dangerously close to the older’s neck, suddenly Grethrou noticed how hard his hearts beating, and goddammit he knows Kaage can smell it. “I know you’re scared, I can sense it. You don’t have to be, I won’t hurt you, but I need you to do something. Save yourself, I don’t know how long I can go, Ryuuji was the last, that was days ago. I don’t wanna kill you, baby, I don’t. It’s the last thing on my mind, but you see. This, this is hard. It’s a hunger that’s never filled. I just want more.”

Swallowing hard on the spit that had been gathering quickly, he stumbles on his words again. “So what do you want me to do? I can’t just leave you. You know that as well as I do.”

“Grethrou. I love you so much, you must kill me now.” It rings, echoing through his skull. Repeats itself. Makes his stomach twist itself into knots.

“What.” It isn’t a question, it’s of a statement, one filled with fear, anger, hurt, more than words could describe. His mouth feels dry, like he’s been days without water. “Why.”

“The moons rising baby, a black moon. I could kill the whole town, the whole state.” Kaage whispers, voice low and thick.

“Kaage, we’ve built this tomb and I won’t let you fill it alone.”

“Then don’t.” It’s rough, dry, like venom on his spade tongue.


End file.
